Una Cita Amistosa
by Mari sweet16
Summary: Mordecai y Margarita tuvieron un problema que hizo que no se hablarán durante un mes. Deciden tener una Cita Amistosa para volver a ser amigos por el momento. One-Shot Mordaret y algo de Rigleen.


En una mañana en el parque se encontraban Rigby y Mordecai limpiaban la basura del parque.

Mordecai: listo ya terminamos- dijo lavándose las manos- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora más tarde?

Rigby: oh, saldré con Eileen hoy- dice sonrojando.

Mordecai: mmm, parece que alguien saldrá hoy- dice pícaramente.

Rigby: y que hay de ti y Margarita.

Mordecai. Nada interesante- dice caminando hacía la casa del parque.

Rigby: oye hermano, nada ah vuelto a ser igual verdad.

Mordecai: no, a veces quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y podamos seguir siendo amigos por el momento, seguro que lo que paso la última vez a pesar de terminar, creo que fui muy grosero con ella.

Rigby: si, te voy a recomendar algo, invítala a salir.

Mordecai: ¿a salir? Viejo no entiendes.

Rigby: eres tu el que no entiendes, invítala a salir para que hablen de lo que paso y traten de calmar las cosas.

Mordecai: si, pero no creo que quiera salir conmigo, después de lo que hice, no lo creo.

Rigby: bueno nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas.

Mordecai: bien, la invitaré hoy mismo.

Rigby: bien, vamos- dicen dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Los dos entraron a la cafetería y se veían ahí a Eileen y Margarita trabajando.

Eileen: hola Rigby- dijo abrazándolo- hola Mordecai.

Mordecai: hola Eileen, hola Margarita.

Margarita: hola- dijo en seco.

Rigby: ve.

Mordecai se armo de valor y fue con Margarita.

Mordecai: hola.

Margarita: hola- dijo recogiendo unos vasos.

Mordecai: cómo estás

Margarita: bien.

Mordecai: segura.

Margarita: si- le dijo enfurecida.

Mordecai: *valla, parece que está en sus días* pensó.

Margarita: ¿Qué quieres?

Mordecai: solo quería saber si… tienes algún plan para la noche.

Margarita: No, ¿Por qué?

Mordecai: ¿Qué te parece si salimos está noche?

Margarita: ¿Cómo quieres que salga contigo si me rompiste el corazón?

Mordecai: lo sé, y lo siento en verdad, pero quisiera hablar contigo, y… quisiera que por lo menos volviéramos a ser amigos.

Margarita lo pensó un poco, aun le dolía lo que pasó pero decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

Margarita: bien Mordecai, creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Mordecai: enserio.

Margarita: si, ¿a qué hora?

Mordecai: mmm, a las 7pm te parece.

Margarita: claro, te veo entonces.

Mordecai: si, hasta luego.

Rigby: y bien que te dijo.

Mordecai: dijo que si, pero no creo que este muy convencida, le rompí el corazón.

Rigby: tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Mordecai: eso espero.

* * *

Eileen: y

Margarita: y qué?

Eileen: de que quería hablar Mordecai contigo.

Margarita: ah eso, solo que quiere salir conmigo.

Eileen: eso es bueno.

Margarita: no, no se- suspiro- el me rompió el corazón, ni siquiera sé por qué acepte.

Eileen: pues, el quiere volver contigo.

Margarita: no se, el dijo que quería que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero no sé.

Eileen: ambos se equivocaron en muchas cosas, pero el tal vez el se sienta mal, casi nunca se hablan después de lo que paso.

Margarita: crees que sea buena idea ir.

Eileen: si, si quieres te puedo ayudar para que te veas hermosa.

Margarita: gracias.

* * *

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y Mordecai y Rigby esperaban a Eileen y Margarita.

Mordecai: ah, creo que no vendrá.

Rigby: no te preocupes, las chicas siempre se tardan al alistarse. Mira ahí vienen.

Mordecai quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Margarita, usaba un hermoso vestido fucsia que le hacía mostrar su linda figura.

Rigby: suerte amigo.

Mordecai: gracias.

Eileen: hola Rigby, vamos.

Rigby: claro, nos vemos después- dijo yéndose con Eileen.

Margarita: y que piensas hacer.

Mordecai: que te parece si hacemos un picnic nocturno viendo las estrellas.

Margarita: me gusta la idea.

Ambos fueron a una parte hermosa del parque para poder ver las estrellas. Encontraron un lugar hermoso y acogedor, después de instalarse ahí, decidieron comer unos sándwiches y beber unas sodas.

Margarita: Mordecai, ¿Qué nos paso?.

Mordecai: fue mi error, no debí sentirme celoso ese día.

Margarita: ese día me dijiste muchas cosas, que me dañaron.

Mordecai: lo sé, enserio tenías que decirme que era el que te iba a ser la entrevista para ese trabajo.

Margarita: te lo dije como quinientas veces.

Mordecai: lo sé, y por mí culpa perdiste la oportunidad.

Margarita: lo sé, pero tendré muchas otras.

Mordecai: solo quisiera reparar lo que paso.

Margarita: no se puede, pero espero que volvamos a ser amigos.

Mordecai: si, a mi también. Lamento todo lo de aquel día.

Margarita: está bien.

Mordecai: mira una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo.

Margarita: ¿Por qué no deseamos algo? Juntos- dice agarrando la mano de Mordecai.

Él solo asintió. Ambos cerraron los ojos y pensaron muy bien su deseo.

Margarita: listo.

Mordecai: oye quieres caminar.

Margarita: claro.

Ambos rejuntaron las cosas y caminaron por el parque, la luna se veía hermosa acompaña con las estrellas.

Margarita: sabes, creo que me enoje de más ese día. Casi arruino nuestra amistad.

Mordecai: no es tu culpa, yo también lo arruine, creo que soy yo el que debe disculparse.

Margarita: si pero, bueno no te culpo.

Mordecai: yo tampoco te culpo a ti, después de todo, debí ponerte atención.

Margarita solo rio un poco.

* * *

Rigby: oye Eileen, te gusto la película- dijo saliendo del cine.

Eileen: si, fue fantabulosa.

Rigby: me alegra.

Eileen: me pregunto como les estará yendo a Mordecai y Margarita.

Rigby: si, tal vez resuelvan las cosas.

Eileen: ¿Qué pasa si no?

Rigby: no te preocupes, usaré el plan B.

Eileen: acaso tienes un plan B.

Rigby: no, porque se que volverán a ser amigos.

Eileen: eso espero.

* * *

Mordecai: Margarita.

Margarita: si Mordecai.

Mordecai: pensaba en que pasaría si no se, nunca más nos volviéramos a ver.

Margarita: eso no pasará.

Mordecai: enserio.

Margarita: si, digo somos amigos de nuevo.

Mordecai: si.

Margarita: nada nos va a separar.

Mordecai: lo se.

Margarita: oye, sabes que paso un mes desde lo que paso, y creo que aun siento algo.

Mordecai: yo también sigo sintiendo algo por ti.

Margarita: esque no se, no creo que sea el momento indicado…

Mordecai: está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

De pronto escucharon a alguien cerca.

Margarita: que fue eso?

Mordecai: no lo se, pero será mejor que volvamos.

Margarita solo asintio y siguio a Mordecai.

De pronto se escucharon unos balasos cerca.

Margarita: Mordecai- dijo aferrada a él.

iMordecai: vamos, estamos cerca de la casa.

Margarita y Mordecai llegaron a donde vive Margarita.

Margarita: ten cuidado- dice dandole un abrazo.

Mordecai: tranquila, pasa buena noche.

Margarita: igual.- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Mordecai iba caminando tranquilamente hacía la casa del parque, lo que escucharon él y Margarita, Bebson les había contado sobre un bandido suelto.

De pronto sintio que alguien le puso la mano en su hombro.

Rigby: tranquilo amigo, soy yo.

Mordecai: ah- suspira- creí que eras otro sujeto.

Rigby: muy gracioso, como te fue.

Mordecai: bien, pero ella dice que aun siente algo.

Rigby: tal vez no la has perdido.

Mordecai: si, tienes razón.

* * *

Eileen: y como te fue.

Margarita: fue muy bueno haber salido, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad.

Eileen: claro.

Margarita: y tu y Rigby.

Eileen: bien, me llevo a ver una película.

Margarita: que lindo, sabes creo que aun siento algo por Mordecai y creo que el siente algo por mi aun.

Eileen: tal vez, pero nunca se sabe.

Margarita: fue una bonita cita amistosa- creo que debemos tener más citas amistosas.

* * *

 _ **Hola, no podía dejar de pensar en un one-shot Mordaret, pero aquí está. Está pareja me encanta y bueno un poco de Rigleen no hace daño a nadie. Saludos y dejen reviews :)**_


End file.
